


Aches and Pains

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old, M/M, Old Age, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: They're getting old and they can't keep this up much longer.-Day 3 - "How can I trust you?"





	Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to do for a long time.

They both knew this day would come it's just surprising when it happens. They'd both felt it creeping up on them for years but to actually wake up one morning and know was something different entirely. Bruce knew first, he could see it in how the other moved, he could see the once sharp motioned slowed, could see how a punch took more from him than it once did.

Bruce could feel it in himself. He'd wake in the mornings and ache. He could feel his ankles popping, his back aching and his shoulder's tense and he lived in a mansion on the nicest bed money could buy. If he felt like this, how could the other feel?

Joker ignored it. He was good at it and it was easy until very suddenly it wasn't. Nothing terrified him like not feeling up it. Not being in the mood to go get his ass kicked. To see his beloved try and stop him.

They both knew it.

They were getting old.

Things had to change because they were going to kill each other and not in a fun way.

Joker looked up at Batman from the ground, he'd been sitting on crisscross style for several minutes now. His legs were cramping and he could feel his wrist swelling and hoped it wasn't broken. His body broke twice as often now and took three times as long to heal. There'd once been a time when he wouldn't care and could keep fighting but now it called the end to their night, "I guess I'm all that's left?"

"What do you mean?" Joker smiled at him. If one positive came from this getting old nonsense it's that he talks to him now. He's not sure what changed but he's grateful for it.

"Everyone else is gone. Jonathan, Jervis, Oswald, they've all died, retired, or been locked up for good. But not me?"

"No," Batman sighed. Joker wondered why he was waiting to shove him into the car and back into his Arkham cell, "Not you."

Joker looked at the wrist cradled to his chest, definitely broken, "It's because I'm not stupid. That's why I'm still around. I outlived them all. Me! I did it! I was the best, am the best."

Batman sucked in a deep breath, "But you weren't the last. You know how new ones cropped up the moment an original Rouge left."

Joker waved his good hand, "Apples and oranges, honey! You can't beat the originals, remakes are never as good. Just look at your birdies, they're nothing like you."

They lapsed into silence. Joker still doesn't know why they haven't left, only he does, he doesn't want to talk about it though. It's easier if they don't.

"How old are you?"

The question seemed to startle Batman before he collects himself, "I think you know how old I am."

Joker kicked a pebble with his foot, "Maybe."

"My question is, how long have you know?"

Joker tried to think. He couldn't remember. It seemed like years ago that he'd got it in his mind that he needed to know everything about Batman including who lived under the mask. Years, maybe two decades, "Forever?"

"I thought so. Why'd you keep it a secret? Why not tell everyone?"

"It would spoil everything between us."

"I'm retiring."

Joker clenched his eyes shut. He'd known it was coming for some time but it hurt so much to hear the words, "I hate you," Joker spit out, "I hate you so much. You expect me to just die now, don't you? Just sit in a cell and rot so you can forget about me and go live the relaxing life of a billionaire. Well, I've got news for you, Bruce! I can't. I can't just sit around for hours while they feed me that bullshit medicine! You know I hate it! It doesn't work! It never works! I hate you! I hate you! I'll always get out and that's just how it's going to be!"

Bruce silently watched the tantrum. If he's being honest it's going better than expected. He thought he'd come out with at least one bullet hole in his body, "How can I trust you?"

"You'll regret," Joker paused mid-screech, "Huh?"

"I have an idea, you'll hate it and so will everyone else but for it to work I need to know I can trust you. I need to know you won't stab me as soon as I take this suit off, that you won't run for the hills and murder someone. I'm gambling a lot so I ask, 'How can I trust you?'"

"Because I don't hate you and I'm tired," Joker mumbled. He knew the plan already, he'd watched the Wayne money get moved around, watched him buy the insurance and bribes be paid. Saw the added safeguards around the manor.

"Are you willing to try? I can't promise it will always be easy but nothing else has worked and I can't keep doing this, something has to change."

Joker nodded and stood, "How'd you get them to agree to this? I can't imagine letting billionaires room with mass terrorists is high on the to-do list even if you line their pockets with green."

Bruce shrugged, "I'm Bruce Wayne," Joker didn't like hearing him say that, "they can't say no forever."

Joker nodded again, "Medicine?"

"My kind. We'll work on the dosage. It won't be the same."

"That's what they always say. What about your kids?"

"They already hate me."

"They don't but they might after this."

"I might hurt you every so often." 

"I wish you wouldn't."

The silence returned. It felt uncomfortable, raw.

"Get in the car. I want to show you something," Joker numbly walked to the other side of the Batmobile and got in. He knew this was coming. They were both old men now. Something had to change he'd just always hoped it'd be more romantic. A double suicide maybe. Joker watched Bruce get into the car and look at him, "Ready?"

"No," Bruce smiled and it looked unnatural but then he removed the mask. The mask that Joker had seen through for years but always denied and there he was. Bruce Wayne. It was really over for them, "Cool party trick. I don't have one too take off."

Bruce smiled and this time it didn't look so bad. It fit his face even if it had more frown than smile lines etched on it, "I think you're wearing more masks than you know. Let's go home."

"Home," Joker repeated with a laugh, "God, you really are insane and that's coming from me."

"Yeah, maybe it rubbed off on me."

"Not the only thing I can rub off on you," Joker purred.

Bruce snorted and started the car.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe it was the best idea they'd have. Maybe they would end up killing each other. Neither really knew but right now, it felt right. For the first time ever it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it Joker is going to try living with Bruce. Keep him close in their old age.


End file.
